June 19, 2006
rings Jennifer: I wonder who that could be. Kayla: Maybe Abby forgot her key. Jennifer: No, she's spending the night at Chelsea's. Gasps What are you doing here? Frankie: I couldn't stay away. I wanted to see you one last time. Jennifer: I can't see you before the wedding. It's bad luck. Frankie: Personally, I don't believe in that stuff. Jennifer: Personally, I do. Jack: This is stupid. You know that? Stopping in a motel 30 miles outside of Salem. Nick: No, it's not. I've been taking care of hospice patients for a long time. I know when a man as sick as you has reached his limit. We'll finish our trip in the morning. Close your eyes. Jack: Coughs Nick: Yeah. There I am. Frankie: Kayla, or should I call you Dr. Johnson now? Kayla: No, don't you dare. Frankie: I'm really glad you decided to come to our wedding. Kayla: Me too. Frankie: Now, can I give you a real hug? Kayla: Absolutely. Frankie: Oh, here. They're for you anyway. Kayla: It's so good to see you. Frankie: You too. Kayla: Well, why don't you let me put those flowers in water, and I'll give you guys a little time before the stroke of midnight. Jennifer: Thank you. Nick: Oh, man. How can any of this be real? If Jack is right...this beautiful woman is my wife. Steve: I, Steve, take you, Kayla, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad... in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. Kayla: I, Kayla, take you, Steve, to be my husband. I promise to be good to you in good times and in bad... in sickness and in health. I will love you...and honor you all the days of my life. Steve: Kayla, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit. Kayla: Steve, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit. Priest: For as much as you have pledged yourself to each other in the presence of this company, I do now, by the authority vested in me, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. and applause Kayla: I want to move on with my life. But no matter how hard I try... I just can’t. Jack: Jennifer. Jennifer. Nick: You know, man, you don't look so good. I hope you're able to make it home and see your wife before it's too late. Jack: Jennifer! It's time to head out. Time to head back to Salem. Nick: No, man. We're not going back to Salem yet. I'm tired, and you need more rest. You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Jack: I see you found my wallet. Sorry, no money, but you can hold on to that wedding picture of you and Kayla. Nick: I don't need your money. Thanks. Jack: Well, you hold on to that. Is it helping you remember anything yet? Nick: No, nothing yet. I just like looking at it. Jack: Yeah. Well, as soon as you see her, you'll remember everything about her. You used to say she was the love of your life. Jennifer: Oh. Thank you for leaving the bottle out with an empty wine glass. Kayla: I thought you'd get the hint. Jennifer: Hey, are you okay? Kayla: Yeah. Yeah, I'm just enjoying the warm night. Jennifer: Oh, thank you for putting my flowers in that vase, too. Kayla: Well, they're so pretty. You weren't really mad at Frankie for bringing them over, were you? Jennifer: Oh, no. How could I be mad at Frankie? I'm the one with the superstition problem. Kayla: Well, I don't think it's so much a superstition as it is a tradition, so I don't think you need to worry. Jennifer: I feel much better. I just think it's great that... that I have this second shot at a wonderful love. It's really such a blessing. Kayla: It sure is. Jennifer: I would love that for you, Kayla, if that's what you want. Kayla: You know, I, um...I think I'll go call Hope, make sure she got home okay. Jennifer: Yeah, that's a good idea. opens, closes Oh, Jack...I know that you wanted me to find happiness with Frankie, and I have. I really have, but before I walk down that aisle tomorrow, I need to ask for your blessing. Jack: Jennifer! Jennifer. Sighs Nick: And if I did love you...how the hell did I ever leave you behind? [ Sighs] Kayla: Hope, hi, it's Kayla. I just want to let you know that Jen and I are on the patio having a glass of wine and we're missing you. I just want to make sure you got home okay, so when you get there, why don't you give us a call, okay? Bye. Jo, hi. It's me -- Kayla. I, um, I hope it's not too late. No, no, no, we're fine. Um, I just wanted to let you know that, um, I'm in Salem. No, Stephanie couldn't come. She had to work. No, I'm okay. I just -- it's just being back here in Salem. It's just -- it's overwhelming. I...I just miss Steve so much. Jack: Damn it, the line's still busy. Nick: Guess it looks like everybody's gonna have to be surprised, huh? Category:2006